Collinwood
| image = | aliases = Collins House | nicknames = House of Usher Dark Shadows: 3''Freak Palace ''Dark Shadows: 1.1 | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Maine | county = | city = | town = Collinsport | neighborhood = | locale = New England | residents = Collins family; Maggie Evans; Amy Jennings | appearances = | poi = | 1st = Dark Shadows: 1 }} is the name of a fictional estate featured in the Dark Shadows television and film franchise. It was the provincial setting of the 1960s Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows as well as the Dark Shadows revival series of the 1990s. It has also been featured in three feature films, House of Dark Shadows, Night of Dark Shadows and the 2012 film remake of Dark Shadows starring Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter. Description Collinwood is the ancestral home of the Collins family. It is comprised of two stately manors on a large expanse of seaside property: The Great House and the Old House. The main house is actually the second residence to be known as Collinwood. Construction of the main house was completed in 1796 and was originally intended as a gift from Jeremiah Collins to his bride, Josette DuPres. After the family moved into the new home, the previous Collinwood became colloquially known as The Old House. Points of Interest First floor ; Foyer : The foyer at Collinwood contained two chambers bisected by a wide stone entranceway. The large double-doors of the great house opened into a small vestibule containing a coat-rack to the left and a four-legged chest to the right. Facing inward, the vestibule channeled into a larger greeting area. To the left was a large 18th century portrait of Barnabas Collins and a door leading into Roger Collins' study. Towards the right was a staircase leading up to the second floor landing. Beneath the landing was a divan and a long, wooden table with a telephone and a sculpture of a man with a shovel resting upon it. A small doorway behind the table led towards another wing of the house containing the kitchen and dining area. Parallel to the table was a sideboard, above which rested a portrait of an unspecified Collins family member. Directly opposite from the entranceway, stood a grandfather clock and a large set of double-doors, which led into the drawing room – the most often-used room in the house. Aside from a few cosmetic differences, the foyer at Collinwood has remained relatively unchanged since the house’s construction in 1796. ; Drawing room : The drawing room at Collinwood was the primary area of congregation in the great house. The residents of the home at any given time could routinely be found relaxing in front of the fire place or reading on the settee. The drawing room was located on the south end of the estate with large windows looking out upon nearby Widows' Hill. Access to the drawing room was through two large doors that led directly from the main foyer. There were three other known egresses from the drawing room into other areas of the house. On the right hand side of the mantle was a secret panel that was used by Gabriel Collins in 1840. Another door on the left side of the mantle led into an office/study area. A third (rarely seen) doorway led into a hall towards a small staircase. Note: This hall was almost never seen because it was positioned at the spot where the camera crews would be stationed during filming. Occasionally, a character would walk towards the camera indicating that an alternative exit did in fact exist. ; Breakfast nook : This was where the Collins family members would enjoy their breakfast. One of the lesser-used sets in the series, it only made two appearances. The first was in episode 5 and the second was in episode 15. ; Kitchen : The kitchen was where Mrs. Johnson prepared meals for the Collins family. Oddly, the kitchen was never seen in the regular timeline, but it did make appearances in parallel time. In parallel time, the Collins family servant, Mister Trask spent time in the kitchen, mostly sharpening his knives, which he used for things other than merely dicing carrots. ; Study : Often referred to as "Roger's study", this room was located on the first floor adjacent to the drawing room. Like most of the rooms on this floor, it was lavishly furnished and included a fireplace, a library, a wingback chair, a desk and at least one brandy snifter. Roger, and sometimes Elizabeth, often used the study when conducting business matters. When Willie Loomis briefly lived at Collinwood, he heard a story from David concerning the fabled Collins family jewels. He took to reading the family history books in the study to learn where the jewels might be located. Mrs. Johnson interrupted Willie's reading during her daily cleaning chores. She later told Jason McGuire how she found Willie reading about the family history. Second floor ; Carolyn's bedroom: This was where Carolyn Stoddard slept. The room contained a single-person bed and was adorned in Victorian-era décor. The only thing that set it apart from any other room in the house was a record player atop a dresser to the right hand side of her bed. On the wall behind the headboard hung a painted portrait of an unidentified woman. ; Charity Trask's bedroom: This room was located on the second floor at Collinwood. This was where Charity Trask slept during her time at Collinwood in the year 1897. There was little happiness for Charity in this room, as most of the time she spent here involved having sordid nightmares involving Quentin Collins. It is possible that this room may have ultimately become Carolyn Stoddard's room in the 1960s. ; David's bedroom: This was where David Collins slept. His mother, Laura Collins, visited him in his room late at night while trying to convince him to leave Collinwood. Dark Shadows: 188 Amy Jennings used to awaken David to get him to sneak out with her and explore the West Wing. Dark Shadows: 692 ; Elizabeth's bedroom: This was where Elizabeth Collins Stoddard slept. She convalesced in her room following a curse placed upon her by Blair. Dark Shadows: 655 ; Roger's bedroom: This was where Roger Collins slept. Like every room that Roger spent any deal of time in, one could find a brandy snifter on a sideboard at the foot of his bed. ; Victoria's bedroom: This was where Victoria Winters slept. In the 1920s and 30s, it was Elizabeth Collins' bedroom. She relocated to another room following her marriage to Paul Stoddard. Dark Shadows: 2 Upon first arriving at Collinwood, David demonstrated his dislike for Vicki by sneaking into her room and re-packing all of her bags for her. This was also where Barnabas Collins proposed to her, but Vicki turned him down. That same night, the spirit of Jeff Clark appeared before Vicki and pulled her into the timestream back to the 18th century. Dark Shadows: 650 West Wing No area of Collinwood is as rife with mystery and intrigue as that of the West Wing. At some point in the past, a secret passageway was built, which led from a storage room downstairs to a hidden panel in the drawing room. The scheming Gabriel Collins would use this passageway to sneak about the house. Gabriel's brother, Quentin Collins I constructed his "Stairway into Time" in the West Wing. The West Wing also contained a playroom filled with toys for Tad Collins and Carrie Stokes. In the late 1800s, Quentin Collins II resided in the West Wing. He was killed in his bedroom and following his death, the room was sealed up. At some point in the mid-20th century, Collinwood matriarch Elizabeth Collins Stoddard had the entire area sealed off and the rooms began to fall into disrepair. Despite this however, her young nephew David Collins often found reasons to sneak into the West Wing to play. The ghosts of Quentin Collins and his lover Beth Chavez haunted the West Wing where they embarked upon a scheme to avenge themselves against the entire Collins family. ; Playroom: The playroom was one of the forty rooms found in the Great House at Collinwood - home of the wealthy Collins family of Collinsport, Maine. It was one of the rooms found in the West Wing, which was very active during the 19th century, but was closed down in more modern years. During the 1840s, the playroom was often used by Tad Collins and Carrie Stokes and was stocked with various toys and childrens' games of the era. The playroom was adjacent to a secret niche which housed the Stairway Into Time - a static time machine constructed by the first Quentin Collins in 1840. In 1970, the playroom was utilized by David Collins and Hallie Stokes, both of whom were direct descendents of Tad and Carrie, and were even possessed by their 19th century counterparts for a time. East Wing The East Wing of Collinwood has it's own sordid history and dark secrets. For reasons that remain unclear, the East Wing of Collinwood was shut down sometime in the early 1800s and fell into disrepair. Few ever ventured there, but it did prove to be a suitable location for those who wished to conduct affairs of questionable value. ; East Wing parlor: The parlor room of the East Wing was a focal point of mystical energy and served as a doorway into a parallel timeline. In the late winter of 1840, Daphne Harridge discovered the East Wing and looked upon the parlor room as if she were looking through a window, watching the lives of people who seemed familiar to her, and yet existed in a world she could not possibly understand. It was in the East Wing parlor room in the parallel time of 1841 that Morgan Collins first asked Catherine Harridge to marry him. Dark Shadows: 1186 Basement In 1949, when Elizabeth believed that she had murdered her husband Paul Stoddard, Jason McGuire took the liberty of "hiding" Paul's body in a trunk in a sealed room in the basement. In truth, Paul was very much alive and was now living abroad. The trunk in the basement was filled with nothing more than his old clothes. However, the belief that she had killed him is what turned Elizabeth into a recluse for more than eighteen years. There was only one key to the locked room in the basement and Elizabeth wore it about her neck. Other locations ; Cottage: A small cottage existed on the Collinwood estate, some distance between the main house and the Old House. During the 1950s and 60s it was occupied by groundskeeper Matthew Morgan. In 1967 it was occupied by Laura Collins during her brief stay in Collinsport. In 1968, it was occupied by Chris Jennings, who formerly rented a room at the Collinsport Inn, but relocated so he could be closer to his sister Amy who was staying at Collinwood. ; Fishing shack: A small fishing shack existed on the Collinwood estate near Widows' Hill. In the year 1796, Nathan Forbes used the shack while scheming against the Collins family. He blackmailed Noah Gifford into abducting Daniel Collins and bringing him back to the shack, but Daniel escaped. Dark Shadows: 454 In 1967, Laura Collins brought her son David to the fishing shack where she intended on killing him as part of the prophecy of the Phoenix. As per the prophecy, Laura was consumed in a column of flame, which burned down the shack. David managed to survive however. (DS 191) ; Terrace: The terrace at Collinwood was located on the ground level towards the anterior of the estate. It was situated directly between the Great House and the gazebo. Carolyn Stoddard would often come out to the terrace for romantic interludes with whomever she was dating at the time. Barnabas Collins would sometimes lay claim to a victim out by the terrace, such as the instance when Carolyn caught him drinking the blood of Victoria Winters. One one occasion, Mrs. Johnson came out to the terrace and found the creature known as Adam drinking water from the fountain. (DS 493) Residents of Note: Prior to its construction, most of the family members were living at the original Collinwood. 1795-1796 * Daniel Collins * Jeremiah Collins * Josette Collins * Joshua Collins * Millicent Collins * Naomi Collins * Nathan Forbes 1840-1841 * Daniel Collins * Daphne Harridge * Desmond Collins * Edith Collins * Gerard Stiles * Flora Collins * Jonah Collins Presumably. He was born in 1840, though nothing else is known about this man. * Gabriel Collins * Harriet Collins * Quentin Collins I * Samantha Drew * Thaddeus Collins 1897 * Beth Chavez - Staff * Carl Collins * Edith Collins * Edward Collins * Jamison Collins * Judith Collins * Nora Collins * Quentin Collins (II) 1900-1955 * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jamison Collins * Roger Collins * Paul Stoddard (-1949) 1965-1971 Family members * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Roger Collins * Carolyn Stoddard * David Collins Guests * Jason McGuire (1967) * Julia Hoffman (1967-1971) * Willie Loomis (1967) Staff * Maggie Evans (1968-1971) * Matthew Morgan (1966) * Rachel Drummond (1897) * Sarah Johnson (1966)-1971) * Victoria Winters (1966-1968) Parallel Time * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (DS PT) * Julia Hoffman (DS PT) - Staff * Maggie Evans Collins * Quentin Collins (DS PT) * Melanie Collins * Morgan Collins * Roger Collins (DS PT) Items found at * Portrait of Barnabas Collins * Quentin's gramophone * Stairway Into Time House/Night of Dark Shadows ]] '''Collinwood' was the name of the exuberant, gothic mansion owned by the Collins family of Collinsport, Maine. Built in the early 1800’s, it boasted over forty rooms and various secret passageways and hidden vaults. By 1970, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard was the family matriarch and conducted all of the family's business interests from the privacy of her own office. After her passing, the estate was passed down to the last existing adult member of the Collins family, Quentin Collins. Residents of Collinwood * Angelique Collins (1810) * Carolyn Stoddard (1970) * Charles Collins (1810) * Daniel Collins (1797) * David Collins (1970) * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (1970) * Gabriel Collins (1810) * Joshua Collins (1797) * Josette DuPres (1797) * Laura Collins (1810) * Naomi Collins (1797) * Quentin Collins (1971) * Roger Collins (1970) * Sarah Castle (1810) – houseguest * Tracy Collins (1971) Staff at Collinwood * Mrs. Sarah Johnson(1970) – housekeeper * Miss Carlotta Drake (1971) – housekeeper * Daphne Budd (1970) – secretary * Mrs. Castle (1810) – caretaker * Gerard Stiles (1971) – stable hand * Julia Hoffman (1970) – historian * Maggie Evans (1970) – governess * Mrs. Shepherd (1970) – live-in nurse * Willie Loomis (1970) – handyman Films that take place in * House of Dark Shadows (1970) * Night of Dark Shadows (1971) * Dark Shadows (2012) TV shows that take place in * ''Dark Shadows'' (1966) * ''Dark Shadows'' (1991) Notes & Trivia * For the films House of Dark Shadows and Night of Dark Shadows, the Lyndhurst Estate in Tarrytown, New York was used as the location set for Collinwood. * In 1966, Collinwood was valued at $250,000, according to Burke Devlin. Dark Shadows: 11 * In terms of distance, the Great House at Collinwood is a fifteen-minute walk from the Old House. External Links * Collinwood at CollinWiki * Collinwood (MGM) at CollinWiki * Collinwood (1841 Parallel Time) at CollinWiki * Collinwood (1970 Parallel Time at CollinWiki References ---- Category:Collinsport Category:Haunted buildings